reunions
by Alexandra Penelope Edwards
Summary: While trying to catch Kira, Mello and Matt get an unexpected visit from an old friend. Reviews are deeply appreciated. OC warning. Rated T, just to be safe.


_Reunion_

A red Chevrolet pulled into a back alleyway behind an old apartment building. After the car was parked, a young man stepped out, a bag of groceries in hand. He was in his early twenties, had red hair, and wore orange tinted goggles to hide his emerald green eyes. Accompanying this was a red and black striped sweatshirt, a pair of tattered jeans and boots. He looked up at the apartment complex in distaste.

"_This place should be condemned. There are rats and cockroaches everywhere, the walls are so moldy you could punch through 'em, and there's barely any wi-fi."_

The funny thing was, the building _was _condemned. He and his partner, Mello, had snuck in there to use it as a headquarters while they were out looking for Kira. He checked to make sure he hadn't been followed before stepping inside the dilapidated building.

"_I've found you, Matt."_

A young woman, also in her early twenties, sat in a black Mercedes peering out at the red head with a pair of binoculars. The car was parked deep in a back alley on the other side of the apartment building. As soon as the man was inside she tossed the binoculars in the passenger seat and stepped out. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and thought for the hundredth time that day that maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"_But if I don't do it now, I may never get another chance."_

As Matt waltzed through the hallway, he couldn't help but have the faintest feeling that he was being followed. He shook it off as he reached a termite infested door and knocked.

"It's me, Mells. I hope you're decent." He opened the door to find a man dressed in leather about the same age as himself lying on the couch. He jumped up as Matt stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

"Were you followed?" His voice was muffled for bandages covered a small portion of his mouth. He also had bandages wrapped around the entire left side of his face, neck, and arm.

"Nope." Matt dropped the bag on a nearby table and sat down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. As he smoked, he reached into his other pocket and produced a PSP. "I hope I got everything, cause I'm not going back out again." His cohort didn't answer as he ruffled through the bag. After he had finished, he nodded in mild satisfaction and scratched at his bandages.

"Goddamn burns are driving me crazy."

"You can probably take them off now you know. The bandages." Matt's eyes never left his video game. "It's been what, two weeks?"

"Three weeks." Mello grabbed a chocolate bar out of the bag and took a bite. "I guess I could take them off now." He finished his chocolate and headed for the bathroom. "Guard the door."

"Right."

A few minutes later, Mello emerged, now without his bandages. Matt looked up from his game and stared.

"How do I look?"

Before Matt could respond, there was a knock at the door.

"I thought you said you weren't followed." Mello hissed, taking a step back.

"I wasn't." Matt grabbed his gun and hid it behind his back as he approached the door. "At least I don't think I was." He carefully opened the door a crack and took a peek outside. He could just barely make out a woman's face.

"Hey Matt." She said.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" He opened the door a little wider. She was clearly unarmed and looked as though she didn't have any weapons on her.

"It's nice to see you too." The woman smirked and took a step forward. She appeared to be the same age as Matt, if not a little younger. She wore a black turtleneck with black pants and black shoes. Her dark caramel hair went just down to the middle of her back, and her hazel-green eyes sparkled behind a pair of black rimmed glasses. He was about to close the door on her when the realization of who she was struck him, causing him to nearly drop his gun. His voice was barely a whisper as he mumbled the woman's name.

"Vic?…"

"Long time, no see." She smiled timidly and took another step forward. "I know this probably isn't the best time, but I-" Matt suddenly wrapped his arms around her, cutting her off. She gave a small gasp and quickly hugged him back.

"You shouldn't have…" He murmured.

"I…I know." They slowly released each other. "I just wanted to see you. I've been so worried and I-"

"Worried? Bout what?" Vic's smile disappeared and her eyes darkened as she hung her head in despair.

"Ever since we left Wammy's, I was worried that you might get hurt. Or that you may never find Mello. And then, a few weeks ago, I got a call from Near saying that Mello had been involved in an accident while trying to catch Kira. He also said that their was a distinct possibility that you'd might have found him." She looked up at Matt, her eyes filled with hope. "Did you find him? Mello?"

After a moments' hesitation, Matt sighed and whispered,

"Yeah. I found him." Vic's eyes filled with tears.

"He's dead, isn't he?"

"No, no, no." He stammered, not wanting to make the young lady cry. "He's just…umm…" A gloved hand appeared on Matt's shoulder.

"It's okay, Matt. Let her in." Matt stepped aside, letting Vic see Mello. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. She cautiously stepped inside, reaching a dainty hand towards Mello's face.

"Oh Mello." She whispered as she gently traced the burns on Mello's cheek. "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story." He winced a little as her fingers trailed on the scars, and she quickly withdrew her hand.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." He gently smiled at her, trying to reassure her that he was alright. This broke her. A split-second later, Vic threw herself at Mello and clung to him, careful not to touch the burns.

"Oh Mello." She wept into his vest. "I've missed you so much." Her body racked with sobs, as Vic let six years of sadness and pain come out. She felt his arms wrap around her, one hand stroking her hair so as to help her calm down.

"It's okay, Vic." He soothed. "It's okay."

"No, it's not okay. You're hurt, and I'm afraid you're gonna get hurt again." Vic cried harder. "I'm worried you're gonna die, and I don't want you to die. I don't want either of you to die. I…I…" Whatever words she was going to say were drowned out in a fresh wave of tears.

A few minutes and a chocolate bar later, Vic had regained enough of her composure to release Mello.

"Better?"

"Yeah. A little." Vic mumbled as she wiped tear stains from her glasses.

"Don't worry about us." Matt put a reassuring arm around her shoulders. "We'll be fine."

"Yeah. I know. But-"

"But nothing. We're gonna kick Kira's ass and that's final." He wiped away a few stray tears and smiled. "And afterwards, we'll stop by and catch up. Whatdya say?"

"I'd like that." Vic gave a small smile and kissed him on the cheek. Matt could've sworn he'd heard a faint _chu_-like noise when she drew away. It was then that Vic decided it was time for her to leave.

After giving them each a last hug, she stepped out into the hallway and said her final goodbye.

"See ya around?"

"Definitely." Matt grinned and tousled her hair.

"We'll drop you a line once this is all over." Mello patted Vic's shoulder reassuringly. She gently touched his arm and her once loving eyes hardened with anger and hatred.

"Catch that Kira bastard and make him pay for what he's done." He nodded and she let go of his arm.

As she walked away, she turned and waved them farewell. They waved back as she turned a corner and disappeared. When she was out of earshot, Matt turned to his friend.

"Hey Mello?"

"Yeah?"

"What are the odds of us living through this?"

"Slim to none."

"Thought so." Matt smirked. "Let's at least try to make it. I don't want that girl crying over us ever again."

"Agreed."

**Reviews are deeply appreciated.**


End file.
